


Утро

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От старых привычек трудно избавиться, но Чарли попробует</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утро

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** флафф стоит не просто так. Бойтесь.
> 
>  **Посвящение:** чеггзи-треду — Одиннадцати Докторам из Двенадцати и одному Боунсу.

Чарли просыпается от того, что вибрация телефона щекочет щёку. Он зевает, сонно моргает, а затем встаёт — резко, одним рывком. Усаживается на кровати и потягивается. Очень сложно бороться с желанием заползти обратно под одеяло, но Чарли справляется.

Сзади слышится громкий зевок, кровать скрипит, Чарли немного поворачивается в сторону и невольно улыбается. Эггзи с утра растрёпанный и безмятежный до безобразия. Он тоже улыбается, едва не удаляется обратно в сон, а потом приподнимается. 

— Тебе не обязательно вставать, — тихо говорит Чарли. Можно и громко, но очень уж не хочется рушить эту тонкую утреннюю тишину. 

— Тебе тоже, — вяло возражает Эггзи. Тоже садится на кровати и обнимает Чарли за плечи сзади, трётся носом об его шею. Очень хочется поддаться, прогнуться назад, позволить утащить себя вниз, на подушки. Прижаться к Эггзи, слушать его довольное мурлыканье, гладить по спине и мягко целовать, потому что на настоящие поцелуи нет сил.

Это настолько прекрасно выглядит в воображении, что Чарли требуется долгих пять секунд, чтобы отбросить сладкие мысли и уже окончательно встать с кровати. Эггзи размыкает объятия почти мгновенно — потому что он прекрасно знает, что Чарли уйдёт. Эггзи выглядит забавно надутым и обиженным, и Чарли, не удержавшись, коротко целует его в щёку, но тут же распрямляется. 

— Дела нужно делать с утра, ты, ленивая задница.

Чарли готов поклясться, Эггзи едва удерживается от того, чтобы показать язык.

— Я — ленивая задница, — соглашается Эггзи. Он грустно смотрит на подушку, но тоже встаёт. — Так что цени, что ленивая задница будет делать тебе кофе.

Дни, когда Эггзи встаёт вместе с Чарли, всегда начинаются вот так — лениво, размеренно и красиво. Эггзи, не утруждая себя ни халатом, ни хотя бы джинсами, варит кофе, параллельно помешивая овсянку, что-то привычно шутит про английские завтраки. Чарли, уже одевшийся и причесавшийся, наблюдает за перемещениями Эггзи, пару раз в минуту они переглядываются — исключительно чтобы удостовериться, что другой тоже смотрит. Это забавно и как-то сюрреалистично — вот так сидеть и ждать, пока тебе приготовят завтрак, периодически обмениваясь улыбками. Чарли всё ещё не привык. Впрочем, завтра уже Эггзи развалится за столом и будет лениво отдавать команды, зевая в середине предложения и не закрывая рот рукой. К этому, кстати, тоже трудно привыкнуть.

Эггзи отдаёт Чарли поводки Джей Би и Лорда Нельсона, а потом почти выпихивает его на улицу. 

— А я спать пойду, неудачник! — и даже в звонком голосе Эггзи слышится вот эта утренняя ленца. Чарли отфыркивается и поудобнее перехватывает поводки. Когда собаки набегаются, и они вернутся домой, Эггзи уж точно будет лежать лицом в подушку и видеть десятый сон.

Эггзи встаёт ближе к двенадцати, бодрый и выспавшийся безо всякого кофе.

Их выходные до удивления скучны и однообразны. Чарли любит эту пронизывающую постоянность: утренние ворчания Эггзи, кофе, собаки, которые запутываются шлейками, обед в каком-нибудь выпендрёжном ресторане и китайская еда на вынос — на ужин, когда они, пихая друг друга на диване, устраиваются посмотреть кино.

Их выходные совпадают слишком редко. Гораздо чаще они не видят друг друга неделями, или видят, но урывками, Эггзи любит завалиться домой в пять часов утра, забежать в душ и нырнуть в постель, не вытираясь, а в семь уже убежать, налакавшись кофе. А в МИ-6 постоянство ничуть не лучше, чем в Кингсмэн.

Следующий их выходной приходится аж через месяц, и Эггзи вернулся домой только вчера. Он уставший, его плечи покрыты синяками, но зато доволен он до безобразия, и Чарли предпочитает не спрашивать. Они никогда не говорят о работе, потому что обсуждать по десятому кругу одно и то же — скучно. Да и это, по идее, секретно. Только, Чарли уверен, если бы это было по-настоящему секретно, ни он, ни Эггзи ничего бы не знали.

Это утро Чарли тоже встречает по будильнику, Эггзи рядом ворочается, без слов выражая своё отношение к ранним побудкам. Он выглядит замученным, и Чарли думает, спал ли он хоть немного за неделю, пока отсутствовал.

Эггзи, как и обычно, тянется к нему, но не встаёт, гладит ладони Чарли короткими, точными прикосновениями. У Чарли очень чувствительные руки, и сейчас он, кажется, даже дышит чаще, наблюдая за тем, как Эггзи покрывает поцелуями его кисти. Сухие, шероховатые губы скользят по коже, Эггзи прищуривается, и Чарли ненадолго зависает. И поэтому — не отвечает.

Эггзи с недовольным фырком выпускает его руки. 

— Сегодня ты наказан, — бурчит он и отворачивается от Чарли, — обойдёшься без кофе.

Чарли смотрит на часы, затем — на россыпь синяков на удивительно-белых плечах. Эггзи практически излучает желание поспать, и оно настолько заразное, что Чарли поддаётся ему. И, мысленно махнув рукой, снова устраивается на кровати, привлекает Эггзи к себе, заставляет повернуться. Эггзи молчит, но удивление разливается в воздухе, и Чарли медленно целует Эггзи, устраивает руку у него на затылке и не позволяет отстраняться. Впрочем, Эггзи и не спешит, он мягко и неуверенно отвечает и не спешит обнимать Чарли — словно думает, что тот снова ускользнёт.

Чарли всегда считал, что Эггзи вредно думать. 

— Сегодня у нас ленивое утро, — говорит он, и Эггзи удивлённо выдыхает. И всё-таки тянется к Чарли

— Именно тогда, когда у меня нет сил даже на лень, — растянуто произносит Эггзи, гладит Чарли по спине, а потом несильно прикусывает шею, больше щипая губами. — Ты мудак, Чарли. 

— Мы давно это выяснили, — Чарли невозмутимо приподнимает брови, и Эггзи смеётся, Чарли чувствует его тёплое дыхание. Впервые не хочется куда-то торопиться, бежать, успевать. Забавная утренняя лень мешает думать, Эггзи, кажется, норовит заснуть на середине фразы, поэтому Чарли будит его осторожными прикосновениями, а потом — сам погружается в полудрёму, сон мгновенно захватывает мозг, тянет в свою пелену, веки слипаются, но пока хватает сил открывать их снова, Чарли смотрит на Эггзи.

И засыпает.


End file.
